The present invention is directed to a holding element or guide element for a writing implement, and in particular to a writing aid for teaching and/or assisting individual's to hold a writing implement, such as a pen or pencil or the like.
When learning to write, many people have trouble getting used to the correct way in which to hold a pen or pencil. The correct hand and finger positioning may feel awkward, and often the fingers of the learner will slip into an incorrect position. As a result, the learner may develop poor writing habits, which may be difficult to break.
To aid a person when learning to write, devices known in the art as “pencil grips” have been provided. Pencil grips are adapted to be attached to a writing utensil and provide slight indentations onto which the learner's fingers may be placed. However, the learner's fingers are not directed to or secured in a correct position. Nor are the learner's fingers prevented from slipping to an incorrect position. Thus, poor writing habits may still be developed, even with the use of these types of devices.